Somewhere Only We Know
by FuTuRe-AniMaToR
Summary: Harry and Ginny look back on the Battle of Hogwarts and look to the future. Just a short cute little song/fic i wanted to do : hope you like it!


**This is one of my favorite songs, especially since it was to the Winnie the Pooh movie trailer…"Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane :) **

"Wow" Harry whispered to himself. The battle at Hogwarts had been over for about an hour, but nobody left yet, which Harry had realized was because they hadn't found all the bodies yet. That was the last thing Harry desired to do, although he had offered to help, Mrs. Weasley told him to rest. But rest was the last thing on his mind, for fear that when he woke up, Voldemort would be alive and his nightmares would carry on.

He decided if he couldn't sit down and relax, he'd look for the one who could breath new life into him, Ginny. Harry had been searching for her since Hermione told him Ginny needed to get away for a while as she and Ron ran off for a few minutes of alone time.

Harry couldn't say he blamed them for wanting time alone, which brought him back to his current task.

"Looking for me?" Harry heard behind him. Before he could turn around, he felt small arms wrap around his body, instantly confirming his thoughts of who the voice belonged too.

"Hey" Harry whispered as he turned to hug Ginny, who gladly received it.

"How are you doing?" she asked, with a hint of concern her voice.

"I could use a walk" he tried smiling down at her, knowing Ginny wasn't buying it by the look on her face, "Please."

Ginny nodded and accepted his hand as they made their way out of the rubble of what was once their beloved school.

**I walked across an empty land**

**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**

"You'll fine out" Harry smiled as best he could and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. They slowly made their way toward the lake where they sat down.

**I felt the earth beneath my feet**

**Sat by the river and it made me complete**

Ginny heard him sigh, as if letting all the stress from the last few months, years for that matter, finally go.

"So how are you really doing?" she asked as she settled down between his legs, leaning against Harry's strong, protective body as he put his arms around her.

"I thought, hoped, after it was all over, I'd feel better than this."

"And what exactly is 'this' feeling?" Ginny gently asked.

"Loss, heartache, a sense of emptiness" Harry admitted, not missing a beat, "I feel like you're not really here" he whispered down in Ginny's ear.

**Oh simple thing, where have you gone?**

"Harry…" Ginny whispered as she turned her head as Harry surprised her with a kiss that had been long overdue. Ginny could feel the muscles in his arms start to relax as she gathered her thoughts and kissed him back.

"Harry" she mumbled against his lips once he was relaxed, "you're not going to lose me, not ever, ok?"

Harry looked at her, the beautiful red-head he'd grown to love more than words could describe, and hung on every word she was saying. "I'm not going anywhere, things are going to change, but my feelings for you won't."

Harry kissed her forehead, lingering there a moment, taking it all in.

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

"It's like you're reading my mind."

"I had to learn sometime" Ginny replied.

"I know it's not going to be a walk in the park, getting things back to normal, but…"

"But nothing Harry Potter" Ginny interrupted, "we'll get through this together, I'll be here every step of the way" she smiled, kissing his cheek.

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

"How'd I get so lucky" Harry asked, looking down at their intertwined hands.

"You're lucky to be alive," Ginny said, squeezing his hand.

"I'm lucky for many reasons and many things, you being one of them" Harry said, trying to show Ginny that he genuinely meant it after the last 24 hours they'd had, and the months they'd spent apart.

"Me too" Ginny whispered.

"How 'bout that walk?" Harry said quickly as he stood up, grabbing Ginny with him.

"Ok," Ginny giggled as they made their way toward Hagrid's house, or what was left of it.

"Sad" Harry said, glancing at Ginny, who simply nodded in agreement.

**I came across a fallen tree**

**I felt the branches of it looking at me**

"I remember the first time I ever was in there, and the day I met Hagrid" Harry chuckled, recalling the time when Hagrid barged into the little hut on the island the Dursley's escaped too to avoid the Hogwarts acceptance letters and owls.

"I know, but at least Hagrid's still with us" Ginny encouraged.

"Yeah" Harry responded quietly.

**Is this the place we used to love?**

**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**

"Let's go" Ginny whispered as she nudged Harry in the direction of the castle, not wanting him to be hit with depression.

"Ginny" Harry paused, holding her back.

"No Harry" she responded harshly, "It'll be ok, I promise" her eyes twinkled at the slight bit of sunlight that had peaked through the gloomy clouds.

Ginny desperately tried to pick up the slow pace Harry had been walking originally. "Harry, you have to face it sometime" she whispered as she pulled him in for a hug.

"I know. I shouldn't be as scared considering the act that I didn't lose a brother, although he was just like a brother to me" Harry said as he pulled away to get a good look at Ginny's face which now showed a few tears streaming down.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying not to cry, I'm not usually like this" Ginny said quietly.

"I know you're not, but it's ok to let it all out every now and then. You don't have to be strong for me anymore, be strong for yourself" Harry said soothingly, which just about did it for Ginny.

"It's all going to be different now, isn't it?" Ginny asked through her tears.

"Yes" Harry answered simply, pulling Ginny close to his chest.

**And if you have a minute why don't we go**

**Talk about it somewhere only we know**

**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go**

**Somewhere only we know**

"Harry?" Ginny whispered, drying her tears.

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me? Like, really truly love me?" she asked innocently.

"I will never stop loving you the way I do now" Harry replied sincerely.

"Me either" she smiled, which he returned.

"Let's go home," Harry whispered as he stole one last kiss from his sweet Ginny.

**Somewhere only we know**

**So this is my 2****nd****…3****rd****?...Harry Potter story…I don't remember now but yea, let me know what you think! I love this song so much!**

**Comment :)**

**-Amanda**


End file.
